


Blast From The Past

by Fandom_Stuff



Series: A Collection of Ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Drinks, Hunting life, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Dean Winchester heads to a bar after a hunt and encounters a boy he saved long ago.





	Blast From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> So, I bet people have probably written this kind of fic before, but I wanted to write a short little one-shot of what I thought happened to Michael from Something Wicked This Way Comes, because I feel like he grew up to be a hunter and I wanted Dean to run into him later on in life.  
Please let me know what you think!

Dean was tired and had a bruise forming on the left side of his face, but still he pulled up into a local bar on Oak Street in Chicago where he’d just successfully finished a hunt. Sam was busy hunting a nest of vampires with Donna back in Minnesota and Dean had decided to take the dirtier job of hunting a wraith. He’d taken it by surprise in the High School that it had taken up residence in, apparently it had an affinity for the brains of teenagers, lots of hormones, the wraith had said. 

Now, Dean was ready to lose himself in glasses of beer and shots of whiskey. It was late, nearing midnight, so the bar was quieter than it would have been an hour earlier, only the drunks who had passed out were left. Dean made his way straight to the bar where one other young man in his early twenties, by the looks of it, sat. He had blond hair that fell just shy of his shoulders, much like Sam’s, and he was playing with a straw that sat in what appeared to be the remains of a whiskey sour; he didn’t even look up when Dean took the seat next to him.

The bartender, a middle-aged man with a bushy beard, approached Dean. “What can I get for you?” 

“Whiskey on the rocks,” Dean replied. 

“Who gave you the shiner?” he asked as he began to make Dean’s drink. 

Dean laughed. “This is nothing, just a dumb fight I got into.” 

“Let me guess, I should see the other guy?” 

“Damn straight,” Dean replied with a grin. 

The bartender placed Dean’s drink in front of him. “One whiskey, on the rocks.” 

Dean picked up the glass and raised it in the air. “Thanks.” As Dean was taking his first sip, he realized the young man next to him was staring at him. “Can I help you?” Dean asked.

“Uh, sorry, I just…” he trailed off. “Sorry, this is going to sound weird, but, is your name Dean?”

Dean recoiled slightly, shock emanating from him. “How did you-”  
“My name is Michael, you probably don’t remember but you saved my life and my brothers life, years ago, from a Shtriga.” 

“Michael?” Dean echoed. Memories flashed before him, of sick children and a black cloaked figure, a young boy scrambling off his bed to seek shelter under it while he and Sam entered the room, guns raised. “I remember you.” A smile crossed Dean’s lips as he took another sip from his whiskey. “What brings you to this bar at this hour?”  
Michael laughed and continued to stir the dregs of his whiskey sour. “Well, I _was _hunting a wraith, but some _other _hunter got to it before I could.”

Dean nearly choked on his whiskey. “You’re a  _ hunter _ ?” 

“Well yeah. I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing after what I saw.”

“And Asher, is he…?” 

Michael nodded slowly. “He was for a while, but he got out.” 

“Really? Good for him.” 

“Yeah, he’s a lawyer in Massachusetts now, he went to Harvard and everything.” 

“A lawyer huh?” Dean chuckled. “Sammy was supposed to be a lawyer, but I dragged him back into the life.” 

“I wouldn’t dream about bringing Asher back into this,” Michael said. 

“I didn’t want to,” Dean defended himself, “but I had to. Our father was missing and I needed his help and ever since then we’ve both been stuck. I tried to get out, years ago, but the life always found me again.” 

“Asher didn’t make a big enough name for himself as a hunter to be a target for the creatures we went after,” Michael replied. “Asher only left the life after our fight with a pack of werewolves in Nevada back in ‘14.” 

“Wait, not the werewolves in Elko?” Dean asked. 

Michael laughed. “Those were the ones.” 

“That was  _ you _ ?” 

Michael grinned and spread his arms. “Live and in the flesh.” 

“The Elko case was the talk of, literally everyone. Every hunter I knew wouldn’t shut up about how two young hunters took on twenty werewolves at once.” 

“Yeah well, it’s not stopping the apocalypse, but it saved a few hundred people from being dinner.” Dean turned back to his drink and Michael kept going. “You think what Asher and I did was the talk of hunters? You and your brother  _ stopped the freaking apocalypse _ ,  _ that  _ was the talk of every hunter who knew what a devil’s trap was. You’re one of the most famous hunters to ever live.”

“I don’t know about that,” Dean laughed.

“You are.” 

Dean set his empty drink down on the counter and turned to face Michael fully. “Listen to me kid, if you can get out of the life, do it now, otherwise you’ll be stuck forever. Go live a normal apple-pie life with a wife and two kids.” 

Michael shook his head and met Dean’s eyes. “Nah. I’m in this life so others don’t have to be. Asher got out, that’s all that matters to me.” 

“There are other hunters in the world that can take care of the monsters,” Dean said. He paused, guilt eating him up inside as he thought back to all those years ago. “I didn’t mean for this to happen to you. When I told you about monsters being real I didn’t think you’d become a hunter.” 

“I’m glad I became a hunter,” Michael replied earnestly. “There’s nothing else for me in life. Saving people is what I’m meant to do with my time on this earth, and if I kill a few evil sons of bitches along the way then the world is all the better for it. As long as Asher is safe, I’m okay. And I know if I ever get into any legal trouble he’ll be able to bail me out.” 

“Ha! I wish I’d known someone to help get Sammy and I out of all the trouble we’ve been in.” 

“Well, if you need any help in the future, I’m sure Asher wouldn’t mind,” Michael said. 

Dean shook his head. “I could never take advantage of Asher like that.” 

“He’d be glad to help, you saved his life too.” 

Dean shook his head. “No, really, Sam and I have been in many corners before and we’ve always found a way out. You just keep looking out for yourself, Michael, you hear me?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah, yeah I hear you.” 

Dean slapped some money on the table and then stood up. “I should go, it’s been a long day.” 

Michael stood up with Dean and extended his hand. “It was great to see you again. I never really thanked you for what you and Sam did all those years ago.” 

Dean took Michael’s hand. “I was just doing my job.” 

“No, you were saving my families life, that’s more than just a job.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Yeah. Well, I should go.” 

“Me too.” 

Dean turned to go and then paused and faced Michael again. “Look, if you ever need anything,” Dean pulled a card from his pocket, one he usually kept around for FBI use, but it held one of the many phone numbers that he and Sam answered, “give me a call.”

Michael took the card and smiled. “Will do.” He reached into his own pocket and held out a similar looking card to Dean. “And, if you ever need anything, you give me a call. Not that you’d ever need help.” 

Dean laughed and placed Michael’s card in his jacket pocket. “You’d be surprised how often Sam and I find ourselves in need of some backup.” 

“Well I guess I’ll see you around then,” Michael said. 

Dean nodded. “See you.” He shook Michael’s hand one more time and then headed towards the door, leaving Michael behind.

  
  


  
  


. 


End file.
